This invention relates to a plug for damping vibrations in the resilient cords of tennis rackets.
It is known that when one hits the ball when playing tennis, the cords tend to vibrate due to the strain to which they are subjected. Normally this vibration is of very short duration, but it may happen that the frequency of vibration of the cords coincides with the own frequency of vibration of the frame of the tennis racket and in this case a resonance is produced that amplifies the vibration with deleterious effects well known to tennis players.
At present a device for damping vibrations in the cords of tennis rackets is used which consists in a rubber tab having a pair of lateral holes at the ends and a pair of rubber pins in the middle above and below the rubber tab. For securing the rubber tab to the cords of the racket, the two limbs of the tab are wound around the cords and the pins are inserted in the holes made in the tab.
However, this device is little efficient for damping vibrations in tennis racket cords and it is very difficult to insert it among the cords.